


That’s no place to nap

by Neko_ryn



Series: Ink Prints [3]
Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Kino has a final project for his urban dance major and has to choreograph a 2 minutes song. Yuto and Wooseok decide to step in before he can overwork himself.





	That’s no place to nap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am finally back for a short of sweet one shot for my favorite soulmate AU. I am currently working on other fics, but due to personal situations in my life I needed a way to let out the stress and anxiety I’ve been accumulating so I decided to finish this idea that had been lying around, I hope all of you enjoy it!

Hyunggu fidgeted with excitement on his desk as the professor explained the last few details of their final project for the semester: they were given two months to choose a song, create a two minute choreography for it, and plan a presentation that would be evaluated; the five students that received the best marks would be granted a place at the end of the year’s festival that the university planned every school year.

A lot of people went to the festival, not only university students, so this was a great way of looking for contacts and maybe even finding sponsorships, because of this Hyunggu was excited at the possibility of showcasing his talents in front of a lot of people. He wanted to win one of those places. He wondered if two months were enough to put up something big like that, but there was no time to worry since he needed to start as soon as possible.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Wooseok when his oldest boyfriend ran to his encounter and hugged him tightly; they always met after class but this time Hyunggu seemed especially excited about something, although that had been quite obvious from how the little ferret on his skin had been acting since a while ago. 

The youngest hugged his boyfriend back and picked him up, successfully causing the shortest to break out laughing and demanding to be put down until his feet were finally back on the floor. Hyunggu fixed his shirt once he was free and proceeded to grab Wooseok’s hand and pull him back towards their college’s building. They didn't have a session with the Creative Writing Club that day and had promised Yuto to go watch him during soccer practice, not that they weren’t willing to drop their club activities just to see their boyfriend play.

They raced each other to the football court and Hyunggu complained when his boyfriend won just by mere seconds thanks to his long legs. He continued pouting loudly until Wooseok grabbed his face and squished his cheeks softly before kissing his pouts away, until Hyunggu was left with only a soft and embarrassed smile on his face. They finally sat down on the stands and watched the team stretch and practice their passes and goal kicks, both of them cheering loudly whenever Yuto scored a goal just to make him embarrassed.

The practice ended with a friendly match amongst team members, which had both Wooseok and Hyunggu riled up in their seats as they cheered for his boyfriend's team and followed his every movement closely. When the match was over and Yuto's team had lost, Wooseok scrambled out of his seat to buy him some snacks as a consolation prize, and Hyunggu waited for him outside the changing rooms. When Yuto came out, pouting at the loss, he was enveloped in a tight hug by the oldest.

"Great match!" Hyunggu said, his arms tightly wrapped around the waist of the younger male.

"We lost." Yuto complained, pouting slightly.

"Which is why I got you some consolation snacks." Wooseok interrupted, walking towards them with a bag so full it wasimpossible all the snacks were just for Yuto.

"This is you guys' fault, I can't focus with you two there." Yuto said, pretending to be mad at them although he was just teasing them.

"Woah, so corny." Hyunggu teased, squealing when Yuto squeezed his cheeks in complaint. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." He said in surrender, his face flushing red when Yuto bent to give him a kiss.

"Thanks for coming to my practice today, but please never come again, you two are so embarrassing." Yuto said, shaking his head as he remembered the teasing expressions of his teammates every time the pair screamed at him.

"Shut up, you were so happy about it." Wooseok laughed, nudging Yuto's side and pecking his cheek when he realizes the older is blushing.

Both of them teased Yuto a couple more times as they left the college's building. They were thinking of going back home until Hyunggu interrupted the conversation with an idea, remembering he still had to tell his lovers the great news about the urban dance major final project. He stopped them in their tracks and smiled at them widely.

"Why don't we eat out today? My treat!" He suggested. Wooseok exclaimed in excitement and hugged him tightly, making the other two laugh.

"Yeah! This is why you're my favorite boyfriend!" The youngest said half-heartedly, making Hyunggu laugh and Yuto complain.

"Hey! What does that make me?" Yuto pouted, glaring at Wooseok with arms closed over his chest.

"You... get a pass I guess?" Wooseok said, teasing the older before giving him a kiss and holding his hand tightly the rest of the way to the eating place.

* * *

When they had finished eating and their plates were left almost spotless, Hyunggu leaned over the table and looked at his lovers expectantly, a big smile appearing on his face as they both looked at him with confusion and amusement. He raised his eyebrows and nudged at them until they finally indulged him with the question he had been waiting for.

"Okay, spill, why are you so happy today?" Wooseok was the one to ask while Yuto settled comfortably on his seat and watched Hyunggu beam with happiness and excitement.

"Well, we were given our final project for urban dance today." He started, looking at his hands with a certain nervousness. "We have to create a performance for a two minute song, everything from choosing the song to creating the choreography and all that." He explained, giddiness showing through his smile. "And the first five performers that get the best evaluations will get to perform at the end-of-the-year's festival!"

"Oh! That's such an amazing opportunity!" Yuto chided in, smiling widely.

"I know! I'm really excited and nervous about it, I definitely have to win that competition." Hyunggu said, his excitement firing up again.

"I'm sure you can do it, you're an amazing dancer and choreographer, you're gonna earn that place in the festival, I know it." Wooseok said, equally surprised and excited about the immense opportunity.

"Hey don't jinx it!" Hyunggu teased, laughing slightly. "Ah, but you guys being excited about this just as I am makes me really happy." 

"Of course we are excited, this could mean so much to your career, of course we're supporting you." Yuto said, chuckling slightly at Hyunggu's simplicity.

"We're going to be here every step of the way, you can do it." Wooseok agreed, giving Hyunggu's hand a squeeze. Needless to say, neither of them were able to spend the rest of the day without having Hyunggu clinging to them, not that they cared anyway.

* * *

After that, Hyunggu spent nearly all his free time choreographing and practicing for the performance. He asked to be exempted from the Creative Writing club's activities until he delivered his project, and spent days on end at the school's practice rooms coming up with the dance moves and perfectioning them. Yuto and Wooseok helped him make the song arrangement and joined him at dance practice to supervise his work as much as they could, cheering and complimenting his dance and performance every time they got a chance. At the end of the day, they were the ones to drag him out of the practice room and back home.

Neither of the youngest complained about how little time they had spent together in the last month or so, they just couldn't do it when Hyunggu looked so passionate and so desperate to win one of the five places. Instead, they made their best effort to take care of him by making sure he always had a water bottle by him, that he didn't skip meals and that he got as much sleep as possible by forcing him to go back home with them.

It was when there were about two weeks left to deliver the final project that things started to escalate out of control. Yuto and Wooseok had to worry about their own final projects and couldn't spend as much time with Hyunggu as they would have liked. So, the oldest of the three started sneaking out to practice much more often, knowing he had little time left to perfect everything that he felt he was lacking if he wanted to have any chance to win one of the five places in the festival.

It was on one particular day that Yuto arrived to their shared apartment and found Wooseok soundly asleep on the living room's sofa, with no sight of the oldest anywhere in the place. He kneeled next to the youngest and observed him sleep for a couple of minutes until Wooseok started to stir awake, probably because he could feel the presence of the Japanese man next to him. Yuto, incapable of not melting at the display of sleepiness, squeezed Wooseok's cheeks softly before pecking his lips several times.

Wooseok groaned softly and finally opened his eyes, encountering the other male looking at him with lovestruck eyes as he squeezed his cheeks softly. He blushed slightly and chuckled, raising his head just enough to kiss Yuto straight on the slips before fully sitting up on the couch and stretching. They shared a bit of small talk until Yuto had made sure his boyfriend was fully awake before asking him about Hyunggu's whereabouts.

"I don't know, I thought he would get home with you, he wasn't here when I arrived." Wooseok said, looking back in the direction of their shared room, but it was as good as empty, at least from what he could tell by looking through the entrance.

"He's probably still at the dance studio, let's go get him." Yuto offered, standing up from the floor.

Wooseok quickly followed him and they left the apartment to go look for Hyunggu. Thankfully, their shared apartment was close to college, and after a bus ride and a little of walking, they were making their way into the Performing Arts college building. They knew how to get to Hyunggu's preferred dance room thanks to having visited him many times before, so they wasted no time and arrived to the room ten minutes after.

They stopped at the door and listened intently, they could hear the faint sound of Hyunggu's song playing through the door, which let them know he was still there. However, when they entered, Hyunggu was nowhere to be seen. Just as Wooseok turned around to tell Yuto, he discovered Hyunggu lying on the floor and huddled into a little ball, lost in a deep sleep.

"I can't believe he seriously fell asleep on the floor." Yuto muttered, wanting to be mad at the oldest, but unable to do so after looking at his sleeping face. He must have exhausted himself out.

Yuto went to turn off the music and then helped get Hyunggu on Wooseok's back, not without some fighting back and complains once the dancer had woken up to being moved. He then grabbed all of his things and guided Wooseok -with a pouting Hyunggu on his back- out of the dance room. The trip home was short and mostly spent in silence, Hyunggu had his eyes glued to the bus' window as he pouted for having been forcefully taken home despite his wishes to stay at the dance room and continue practicing.

“You have no right to be upset, you know?” Yuto said once they had gotten home and Kino had ran away to their shared room to sulk by himself.

The oldest knew fully well why what he had done was wrong, but he was too strong headed to admit it, so he would rather mope on their bed about being forced out of practice instead of acknowledging his boyfriends were right. Hyunggu heard Yuto sigh before leaving the room and let the guilt settle at the base of his stomach, knowing fully well they were probably disappointed by his actions. He sighed.

“Okay Kang Hyunggu, you’re better than this, let’s go apologize to them.” He murmured to himself before standing up and making his way out the room.

Hyunggu walked out into the living room, expecting to find both his boyfriends sharing the sofa, however the place was void of either of them. The sound of the microwave’s alarm coming from the kitchen caught his attention, and so the oldest made his way there just to find Wooseok worrying over taking a hot plate out of the microwave while Yuta poured out three cups of soda.

“What are you doing?” Hyunggu asked, claiming the others’ attention.

“Oh hey.” Wooseok said with a smile as he put the plate on the small kitchen table and hurried to the stove to check on the ramen that was being boiled. “We’re making dinner.”

“Oh…” Hyunggu hummed, standing still at the entrance of the kitchen and worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

“What are you doing there? Help me settle the table.” Yuto said, urging him with a motion of his hand.

“Eh? You’re not angry at me?” Hyunggu asked, sounding slightly surprised.

“Of course not, silly.” Wooseok said with a huff. “We’re worried, for the most part.”

“Yeah, then other part is annoyance ‘cause you’re not helping me settle down the table.” Yuto repeated himself, a little more insistent.

Hyunggu blinked a few times before he let out a breathy laugh and joined Yuto at the table. Relief settled on his chest as he pulled out the set of bowls and chopsticks they had bought when they had moved in together. He felt glad and relieved that they weren’t actually upset at him, if a little sorry for having made them worry, although he wasn’t ready to say that one last part out loud.

Once they had finished eating dinner, Hyunggu pulled both of his boyfriends into bed with him. He settled between them and pulled them as close as he could, trying to nestle himself in their embrace. Yuto and Wooseok both knew he was trying to drown out the feeling of guilt, and because they didn’t like seeing him upset they easily melted into his attempts.

Wooseok softly cradled the smallest from behind, coiling an arm around his middle to keep him secured and resting his face on the crook of his neck, well he could easily perceive the soft smell of the shampoo they used and that was already wearing out from the pass of time. Yuto, on the other hand, settled comfortably in front of Hyunggu and carded his fingers through his hair, leaning closer every once in a while to plant a soft kiss on his temples or lips.

“I’m sorry.” Hyunggu whispered eventually, catching the attention of a drowsy Wooseok and a thoughtful Yuto. “I’m sorry for making you worry and for being so careless about my own health.” He felt Wooseok smile into his skin, a feeling that mirrored the smile that showed on Yuto’s face.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you can see why we got worried.” Yuto replied, pressing his lips down on Hyunggu’s forehead. “I know there’s only about a week left, but do you think you can promise us to take better care of yourself until the day of the competition?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Hyunggu agreed, relishing on the way Wooseok snuggled into his neck and kissed the soft skin there.

“Thank you.” Said the youngest, although Hyunggu felt like those words should’ve come out of his own mouth.

“I think we should probably sleep now.” Yuto suggested, pinching Hyunggu’s cheeks softly and cooing at the protests. “Good night.” He whispered.

“Good night.” Hyunggu whispered back, inching forward to kiss Yuto softly before he nestled into Wooseok’s embrace again, who was already fast asleep.

Needless to say, their patience and effort paid off when Hyunggu was announced as one of the five winners and he took them out for dinner, unable to keep himself from kissing each of his boyfriends out of pure joy. Not that they minded, not when Hyunggu himself was glowing with pride and passion, and most of all, love for his soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go visit me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)   
> CuriousCat


End file.
